


Book Trailer for The Omega Sutra

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Vampires, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: The Omega Sutra is complete! I made a book trailer to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476125) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



* * *

<https://youtu.be/NgPemyXzOJw>


End file.
